Currently, users may achieve communicating and sharing of information through an instant messaging client (such as Tencent Microblog or Tencent QQ). When a user is using an instant messaging client, an information tips module (tips) is employed to filter information transmitted to the instant messaging client and push valuable information to the user. The tips is a “text and picture” message box, which is irregularly triggered when the user is online, and may be popped up in the bottom right corner of the screen window, using the instant messaging client as a platform. For example, when the user is using Tencent Microblog or Tencent QQ, a news tips, which is configured to push and display some valuable news content, may be popped up in the bottom right corner of the display screen.
Although the prior tips is capable of pushing information, a user is not allowed to perform interactive operations, such as comment, share, rebroadcast and the like, on information pushed by the tips.